Talk:Garmillas
History details: species page vs. homeworld page I want to try putting more extensive history details on the species pages, and having shorter history sections on the planet pages. History is more about the people who make it than a planet where it happens. For interplanetary races like humans and especially for interstellar races like the Garmillas and Iscandarians, much of the history goes far beyond just one world, and therefore would not be relevant to that planet. I would like to start by transferring the history info that is here now to the Garmillas species page. I will do the same for Iscandar in the near future to a new article on Iscandarians. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) What's the source for this romanization? Funimation uses Gamilas, Gamilon, Gamilan, Gamiloid. etc. where in official material is there an "r"? In Japanese it is ガミラス Gamirasu, it would make more sense for ガ to be Ga not Gar.--FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 20:18, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :This issue was initially discussed back in 2015; see the Garmillas species talk page. Throughout most of Yamato 2199, the spelling "Garmillas" was used in official English captions (not fansubs) on the Japanese Blu-rays. Publication of the Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book confirmed that the spelling choice was official and intentional, and not an accident. :On your point about writing the letter "r," it looks like you're privileging North American pronunciations over other forms of English, which are no less valid. Some forms of English have harder or softer "r" sounds than others, but that doesn't mean that users of those forms write the words differently. For example, people in England write the word "car" and not "cah," and they write "farther" instead of "fahther" or "fahthuh." Both "Gamilas" and "Garmillas" are appropriate English renderings of the Japanese word "ガミラス." No one variety of English is privileged over others here. Writing "Garmillas" also has the benefit of clearly distinguishing it from the other continuities without having to rely on the "(2199)" notation. :You have a reasonable point about Funimation's spelling, which is also considered official. However, the spelling "Garmillas" was already being used frequently (here and on other websites) by the time Funimation started releasing episodes, so it was grandfathered in. The spelling "Gamilas" could be used, but if you wanted to do it, you would need to change it everywhere on this website at the same time, and not leave the work to others; this would include page content as well as page titles. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:51, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::*Leiji Matsumoto has stated that he named the "Gamilas" after the 1871 vampire novel Carmilla (カーミラ). That's where the Garmillas spelling comes from. Who knows if this is the truth or not, though. evan1975 (talk) 21:05, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :::#Yes, we should use a official terminology, but we should additionally use the most up-to-date terminology. My friend in Japan has confirmed that the English subtitles in his non-Funimation Japanese Blu-ray uses the "Gamilas" spelling. So as of 2019, the official English translation is "Gamilas", regardless of how little you care for Funimation's authority. In Japan, where they have none it is also "Gamilas". :::#I'm not American. If the creators wanted it to be "Gar-" then a better approximation would be ガー or ガル (like the -dar/ダル　in Iscandar/イスカンダル). It's not about linguistic prescriptivism because this is a fictional word in an fictional alien language, the creators have the right determine how it should be pronounced in Japanese and by letting Funimation dub the series, have allowed them to determine how it should be in English. But if you don't care for any of that, I would argue that the "Gamilas" spelling provides more freedom for pronunciation because of the variety of ways "a" can be pronounced in the many varieties of English whereas "Garmillas" explicitly has an "ar". :::#'Not' using " (2199)" to distinguish between continuities here but doing so on other articles would be inconsistent. It's neither good or bad to "rely" on using " (2199)". If you are worried that having " (2199)" at the top looks ugly , MediaWiki has got you covered, the extension should already be installed, all you need to type is and the page title will look the same as Gamilas but with a different URL.--FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 22:38, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :::::You seem to be confused on multiple points here, but I do not have the time or the inclination to address them, at least not now. It doesn't really matter, since I noted earlier that I am open to switching to "Gamilas." (It would require adding "(2199)" to it, which is now omitted not because it looks "ugly," but because the spelling "Garmillas" is unique to the 2199 continuity and therefore doesn't need the notation.) However, as I also noted, this is a wiki, where users can make edits on their own. If it is important to you to make this change, you would need to be the one to make it. :::::Before trying it, though, consider these two points: 1) Other administrators besides me and Evan1975 need to weigh in on such a big move first. I can’t speak for their views. 2) Counting your posts from the past three days, you've made only twelve contributions to this particular wiki in six and a half years. That's pretty limited and sporadic, especially compared to the work you've done on sites like the Gundam and Knight's & Magic wikis. Maybe you would consider contributing more content to the Yamato wiki first, before suggesting more significant alterations? Not all wikis are alike, and building your experience here first would be useful. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:43, August 14, 2019 (UTC)